Akai – Aoi
by FreCous
Summary: "Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku" Daiki mendesis, menekan setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Seijuro menyeringai, "Aku Absolute, Daiki. Karena itu aku selalu menang"


Summary :

"Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku" Daiki mendesis, menekan setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Seijuro menyeringai, "Aku Absolute, Daiki. Karena itu aku selalu menang"

.

Akai – Aoi

Warning : Abal. Typo

Disc : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

Rival

Gym basket yang awalnya sepi dengan aktivitas itu kini dipenuhi oleh masa yang berebut untuk mencapai bagian paling depan, seolah mereka tidak ingin melewatkan satu pun apa yang terjadi didalam. Teriakan para siswi terdengar hingga memekakkan telinga, para siswa menatap adegan didepan mereka seolah tontonan wajar bahkan ada yang bertaruh mendukung jagoan masing-masing dengan uang sebagai taruhan. Sementara para guru berusaha melerai dua pemuda berkulit kontras yang saling berusaha menumbangkan satu sama lain dengan peralatan tidak wajar.

Dua pemuda itu terlalu sibuk untuk mengindahkan orang-orang disekitar mereka. Tidak perduli jika para guru yang berusaha melerai mereka terkena dampak pukulan atau bahkan tendangan. Darah mengalir dari sebagian tubuh yang terluka, memar terlihat nampak disekitar wajah. Segala umpatan serta ejekan terlontar dianggap sebagai pelengkap, membuat suasana yang sudah kacau semakin kacau karenanya. Gunting dan batangan besi berlemparan tak terarah, menancap ke dinding hingga tidak segaja mengenai siswa-siswi.

"Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku, Akashi" Pemuda berambut biru dengan manik senada mendesis, menekan setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Sedangkan Pemuda dengan rambut merah menyeringai, "Aku Absolute, Daiki. Karena itu aku selalu menang"

Nafas saling terengah, mencoba meraup oksigen sebisa mungkin untuk memberi tenaga disetiap serangan yang dilontarkan. Pertarungan semakin sengit dalam setiap menitnya, guru-guru mulai menyingkir, mencoba mencari solusi untuk menghentikan pertikaian yang tiada ujungnya itu. Namun _atensi_ mereka segera terlaihkan kearah pintu Gym–dimana yang sebelumnya disesaki oleh siswa-siswi mulai lengang karena mereka menyingkir, membiarkan seorang pemuda berambut spiky lewat. Dia menatap dua orang itu dengan mata sedikit menyipit, seolah mengukur seberapa parah mereka saling melukai satu sama lain.

Mereka sekarang saling meremas kera kemeja masing-masing, membuat kepala mereka saling menghantam. Dan mereka hampir memberikan tinju satu sama lain jika saja Pemuda berambut spiky itu tidak memberikan tendangan telak dan jeweran ditelinga. "Kalian ini, bisa tidak berkelahi dengan wajar!?" bentaknya. "Kau juga Daiki! Berhentilah membuat masalah"

"Tapi Yukio, dia yang mulai dulu–ouch. Sakit, Yuki–ouch!" Daiki protes ketika telinganya ditarik lebih keras oleh Pemuda berambut spiky yang menatapnya dengan wajah _innocent,_ tidak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang tidak sengaja terkena darah. Daiki mencoba melepaskan jeweran ditelinganya dengan tangannya yang berdarah akibat menghentikan gunting yang hampir menembus matanya tadi.

"Sopan sedikit dengan Kakakmu, _brat_. Dan kau Seijuurou," Yukio menatap Seijuurou yang memegang lengan kirinya untuk mencoba menghentikan darah yang mengalir melumuri tangannya. "Segera obati lukamu"

Seijuurou menatap Yukio cukup lama, jujur dia tidak suka diperintah tapi mengingat Yukio adalah salah satu teman baik Ayahnya dia mengangguk patuh. "Baiklah,Yukio-san" ucapnya sebelum keluar dari Gym diiringi tatapan Daiki yang kesal. Kerumunan masa mulai bubar satu persatu dengan cepat, para guru mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum meninggalkan pasangan kakak-adik itu. Kondisi Gym basket itu sekarang sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Yukio, sebenarnya adikmu itu aku atau si merah bergunting itu sih?" Daiki kembali melontarkan protes karena tindakan Yukio yang menurutnya tidak adil. Yukio melepas jewerannya, sementara Daiki kembali melanjutkan protesnya, tidak peduli dengan wajah Yukio yang sekarang berganti menahan marah karena kelakuannya tadi. "Kenapa kau lebih membela–aww, jangan menendang kepala ku! Kau mau aku bodoh permanen ya!?"

Yukio mendengus, mendangan lagi dengan cukup keras ke kepala adiknya hingga tertunduk. "Kau memang bodoh, _brat_. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau yang menantangnya duluan"

Yukio mengeluarkan saputangan dari sakunya, mengambil tangan Daiki dan membersihkannya dari darah lalu melilitkannya dengan perban yang selalu dibawanya ditas selempang miliknya. "Hah, kau membuat kepalaku pusing. Bersikaplah sedikit dewasa, Daiki. Kau sudah SMA sekarang, berhenti melakukan hal-hal konyol atau aku tidak akan memberi setengah cabang perusahaan padamu"

"Aku tidak janji–aww!"

Tendangan kembali dilancarkan Yukio. "Oke. _Fine_. Kau boleh melakukan apapun sesuka mu. Tapi aku ingin nilaimu selalu naik setiap semester, bagaimana?"

Daiki memberikan cengiran lebar, tubuhnya kini setengah memeluk Yukio dengan lengan melingkar di sekitar pundak. "Hehehe. Kau memang Kakak yang paling baik Yukio-nii. Yah, meski kau pen–"

"Kau bilang aku pendek, akan kubakar majalah Horikita Mai yang kau sembunyikan"

Yukio melepaskan pelukan Daiki yang kini membeku ditempat, tidak percaya jika majalah nista yang sudah disembunyikannya sebaik mungkin bisa ditemukan. Dengan wajah lesu Daiki keluar dari Gym mengikuti Kakaknya yang mulai masuk kedalam mobil dengan ponsel berada dekat ditelinga–entah apa yang sedang dibicarakan. Kalau begini lebih baik dia tidak dapat cabang perusahaan daripada majalahnya kena bakar.

.

Akashi Seijuurou berjalan menjahui Gym, bukan ruangan kesehatan yang menjadi tujuannya utamanya saat ini melainkan mobil _lamborghini_ hitam yang terparkir apik disebrang jalan. Menghiraukan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang melihatnya, Seijuurou segera masuk ke dalam mobil dimana dirinya disambut manik biru langit yang menatapnya datar. "Mm.. Sepertinya Aniki punya rival sekarang?" tanyanya setelah melihat kondisi Seijuurou yang kacau sembari memberikan handuk.

"Hm? kurang lebih. Dia menantangku hanya karena aku memintanya bersujud padaku setelah dia hampir membuatku jatuh dari tangga" Seijuurou berkata santai. Dia menekankan handuk itu pada lukanya, menyeka setiap darah yang terlihat. Tetsuya membantunya melilitkan perban.

"Sepertinya dia cukup bodoh" manik biru langit itu berganti menatap novel ringan ditangannya. "Siapa namanya, Aniki?"

Tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Adiknya, Seijuro mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos polos. Memutar kunci mobil untuk menyalakannya, Seijuro melirik Adiknya. "Kau tahu jika Yukio-san memiliki adik, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya menatap Kakaknya dengan alis terangkat, tanpa diperjelas Seijuurou paham artinya. "Aomine Daiki. Tempramen tingginya sama dengan Yukio-san,"

"Oh, entah kenapa sekarang aku tidak terlalu terkejut jika dia menantang Aniki" sahut Tetsuya tidak peduli, rasa tertariknya tadi tiba-tiba lenyap. Keluarga Aomine memang terkenal akan tempramen dan _standar respect_ yang tinggi, meski begitu Tetsuya baru mengetahui jika ada anggota Aomine lain yang masih hidup selain Yukio-san setelah _insiden_ waktu itu.

"Heh, sesuai dugaanku. Masa SMA akan lebih menarik," Seijuurou menyeringai tipis diikuti gelengan kepala pelan dari Tetsuya. "Hari ini kau saja yang menjenguk Otou-sama. Aku tidak ingin penyakit Otou-sama semakin parah dengan melihatku, lagipula aku masih ada perlu di Kyoto setelah ini"

Tetsuya mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi. Sebagai pewaris perusahaan, Seijuro memang lebih sibuk meski masih SMA, kondisi kesehatan Ayah mereka yang tidak memungkinkan untuk berpergian jauh membuatnya mau tak mau harus mengambil alih.

"Oh ya. Siapa yang menang?"

Seijuurou terlihat diam beberapa detik. "Mm.. Karena Yukio-san datang menganggu, kuanggap seri"

 _Rival ya? setidaknya hidupku tidak akan membosankan._

.

TBC


End file.
